Blue’s Promise
by BENXJeffislife
Summary: I wrote this for a class! This is how the Blue Lion felt about Lance upon first discovering him, and how she felt after losing him.


It was a dark and stormy night the Castle of Lions being the only protection between them and the rain. It reminded Blue of how much tears she had shed when she was separated from her beloved paladin. The very sight of the liquid that she represented now pained her so.

When Blue had chosen Lance, she knew they would be a force to be reckoned with. As soon as Lance was born into the world Blue knew this boy was a gift from the universe itself. He was the perfect pilot for her, his very being screamed:"take me I am yours." For even though the youth hadn't known it at the time, he was practically the human embodiment of water, her element.

His playfulness was reminiscent of the sea tickling one's feet as they stood in the sand. Lance's cries reminded her of Earth's rain, on a cloudy day. His anger was like a geyser it'd build from the pressure he was put under, and then it'd erupt, letting everyone around him know, of his anger. His calm would make her think of her home, Altea and it's vast, still bodies of water. But his hatred, oh his hatred was something else, it was cold and bitter. One hatred filled look would chill his victim to the core, and make them feel as if they had contracted frostbite…

Everything about this human was water, and so everything he was, belonged to her. As she was the guardian of water, and everything water (including ice) represented and belonged to Blue. "O' youth sent by the universe, come to me and we will be great, you will be mine, and I yours," Blue said through the telepathic bond she had instilled in the boy, hoping he would hear her. "Until that day I will lay dormant, waiting for your arrival." This was her promise to her future paladin as her systems shut down, her world fading into a black abyss.

When Black's cub had gone missing Blue knew what had to happen, she had to give up her paladin, her cub to her brother, to Red. Blue had no choice in the matter, her oldest brother Black had forced her to hand her cub over to Red, no matter how much she begged or pleaded, all her attempts had been in vain.

So when the moment came, once Lance had made his way out of the Black Lion, Blue prepared herself to block him out, to block her cub out. When Lance entered her hanger she stood as still as a statue. Her head was held up high, a vain attempt to keep what was left of her pride. She watched as Lance cried and pleaded for her to open up, much like she had begged Black to let her keep her pilot, her Lancey Lance. "I'm sorry, so so sorry." Lance had said, she was so tempted, she almost let her particle barrier (forcefield) down, but luckily she had been able to stay strong.

"Red" she yelled, at her brother through the pride's bond. "Where is Allura?"

"Patience sister, the princess will be there shortly" was all Red had told her. And just as he said Allura was there.

"Lance" the Altean princess had said, "What is the matter, why aren't you fighting yet?"

Lance merely shook his head, a broken look on his face "she won't open up, I don't know what I did!"

There was a pause and suddenly Allura was approaching the Blue Lion fast, hand outstretched. Her hand touched the barrier, and it went down. Allura's eyes widened as she turned to look at Lance, the boy looked broken, tear tracks staining his cheeks. His blue eyes murky like the ocean's depths.

"It's okay princess." He said with a broken smile, "just go, I'll be fine." As he turned to walk away a lion's roar was heard in the distance. Red was calling him, beckoning Lance to come near. Listening to the call, Lance ran to the Red Lion's hangar, leaving his old partner behind.

Blue could feel their bond weakening, oh how it pained her, seeing her droplet go. She knew Red would heed her word and take care of him, yet it still pained her. Like the oceans, waves washed away marks left in the sand. Blue wanted to be the one to wash away Lance's insecurities. But she knew she couldn't, at least not now, but someday she would. This she promised, and she was not one to break her promises...

"Lance look out!"Allura screamed, still yet her warning was all for nothing since the bullet had successfully embedded itself in Lance's chest. -Shid- She watched him fall, she watched his mouth open in a scream.

"AaaahhHhhhhhHHhh!" The brunette collapsed to the floor, blood trickling from his fatal wound his bayard fell to the ground -thunk- then slid away from him. -schhh- Lance glanced upwards, hand tightly grasping the cross pendant that hung around his neck. "Mama… Papa…" He mumbles weakly, with a shaky hand the Cuban managed to pull out a charred and dirtied sticker from his pocket.

It was a picture of his familia, his mama, papa, abuela; Veronica, Antonio, his nieces and nephews. Allura finds her way beside him; their teammates covering them from all sides.

"Lance! Lance buddy are you alright?" Hunk's voice cries over the intercom. Lance let out a content sigh, Hunk always did worry.

"Damnit! Lance you moron! Are you there?" Says a furious Keith. Oh Lance, he can't help but to crack a smile at this, he might've not seemed like it but Keith always did care about him.

Shiro is next to speak, "Lance, son are you okay?" His grin turns to a real smile, Shiro reminded him of his Papa back on earth.

"Fratello!" Katie desperately yells, her voice cracking. Lance's grin falters, he feels bad about leaving her this way, she just got her brother back and now she was going to lose another.

"Lance!" His eyes are closed now, his ears don't even pick up Allura's melodic voice. He can't hear or see anything the only sound he can hear is the ocean. -Splash- The water encases him wrapping him in a watery cocoon. He can hear a faint voice and now he knows he's gone.

"My paladin." The voice says, it seems familiar but he doesn't know how. "My sweet, sweet cub." Where is the voice coming from? "You're free now." Free? How was he free? "Come cub, come with me." Suddenly he sees a light, a bright, white light. -Flash- "It's time cub…"

When the light fades away Lance is surprised to see that he is sitting in the Blue Lion's cockpit; he places his hands on the familiar levers and steering gears, as if he expects them to take him somewhere.

"My cub, Lance, this is where we must say goodbye." He recognizes the voice now! It was Blue! He tries to speak but the words die on the tip of his tongue. "You mustn't speak with your mouth cub, speak with your heart." The feminine voice of the Blue Lion says.

Lance follows her advice and focuses, he focuses on the throbbing pain in his chest, the love he felt from his fellow paladins; from Blue, and from his familia. He reaches out to Blue with his mind, and his heart, he feels her consciousness grab onto his emotions like a lifeline.

"Very good my paladin, I understand what you're trying to say." He begins to ponder at her choice of words, does she really know? "I'm sorry it had to be this way, really and truly, your family and fellow paladins will be alright; do not worry." Lance can feel the pain in his chest weaken… or was it his heart that was weakening? "Go on Lance, your fate is yours to decide."

He blinks and suddenly he's not in Blues cockpit anymore, looking down he sees the team and his pale, dead body. Each one of them mourning, eyes puffy, snot seeping out of their noses. It's too painful to watch so he looks away.

"Nieto." A elderly woman's voice called out, Lance turned around in an attempt to locate the source of the voice. The scenery changed, now he was on Varadero Beach… but how? "Hola nieto." Sea blue eyes met warm brown orbs, that voice was his Abuela!

"Abuela!" Lance shrieked in excitement, he rushed toward her attempting to hug her, but she stepped aside, causing him to fall into the water.

Lance let out a terrified scream as he began free falling, his face seemed to embody fear itself.

"Ayúdame Dios!" Lance wailed, arms and legs moving around crazily,"Ayuda azul!" A lion's roar was heard off in the distance, but it didn't matter to Lance because he couldn't see a thing in this black abyss.

"Lance-Lance!" 

"Huh… mama?"

"Lance… it's alright dear cub… it's okay to move on."

Lance was confused, what did his mama mean? Move on from what?

"I-I'm sorry mama… I-I don't understand!"

His mama didn't respond, verbally that is, but he could feel the warmth of her body as she hugged him… He wrapped his arms around her, well tried too at least. His arms grabbed at the thin air before falling back to his sides.

"Mama where are you?" He questioned befuddled. His mama begins to speak yet, again.

"Lance… do you want to see your familia?"

Lance is quiet for a moment before nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes please!" He exclaims, a cheery smile on his face. He was so caught up in his own excitement that he hadn't realized the warm embrace had faded away.

"I see… then this is where we part ways."

Lance's brows furrow, he didn't understand, where was mama going? All of a sudden light filled the void and Lance was back in the Blue Lions hangar, in front of him sat the lioness, tall and proud. At that moment he understood what he just went through, it was some sort of limbo realm! So that meant he really was gone…

"You always did have the most vibrant, blue eyes."

Just as he began to walk to the lion he felt his entire body being tugged upwards, glancing skyward he saw a opening in the fabric of reality itself, he could see white clouds, and beautiful blue skies.

"Wait! Azur!" He calls out to her, reaching a hand out before reaching out to her with his very essence. He can feel her gently push him away, and he begins to sob. "Azur! Please don't make me go!" Right before the opening closed Lance hears his lion speak one last time, before she lets out a loud, heartbroken roar.

"I couldn't wash away your insecurities instead I caused them, now like the ocean washes away markings in the sand let me wash away all your earthly problems..."

"My cub… forgive me."


End file.
